


It All Led To This Moment

by EdinaSaunders



Category: Grace and Frankie (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdinaSaunders/pseuds/EdinaSaunders
Summary: Grace and Frankie are getting married. It’s been six years since they moved into the beach house together and a lot has changed.





	It All Led To This Moment

_**Something**_ **_Old_**

Frankie had left a trail in her wake. The house was completely out of order by the time Grace had returned from her errands. She should really know better by now than to leave her unattended. Grace sighed, and began cleaning up, wondering where Frankie was and what she was destroying now.

Frankie rifled through drawers, cabinets, and piles of stuff. She knew she hadn’t gotten rid of them. She knew she put them somewhere, but where was the problem. "Frankie," she heard Grace yell from downstairs. Oh boy, she was in trouble now. Frankie came down the stairs and smiled innocently at Grace. Grace stared her down and folded her arms. "And what are you looking for? Or is this just your way of redecorating?"

"Something old, Grace," Frankie replied as if it should be obvious.

"Well that clears it all up," Grace snarked. "Are you going to clean any of this up when you’re done?"

"Yes," Frankie told her, though Grace knew she’d forget and she’d have to do it all herself.

Grace sighed. "Go on, go find whatever it is that you’re after." She shooed her away and Frankie disappeared back upstairs. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Best to meditate on it and avoid messing anything else up. Grace was already mad enough. Frankie went deep into herself and fished out the memory of the location of their old wedding rings. The nightstand, of course. Why hadn’t she looked there first? She went to the drawer, opened it up and after moving a couple of things around, found the two rings lurking in the back. Perfect.

 

 ** _Something_** **_New_**

Grace collapsed onto the couch, exhausted after cleaning up Frankie’s mess. She couldn’t have gone on this search and rescue mission for whatever this 'something old' was more than a week before their wedding? Apparently not. In fact, she hadn’t seen Frankie in hours, or heard from her, which was concerning. Forcing herself back up on her feet, Grace set out to find Frankie.

After a brief search of the house turned up nothing, Grace walked out to Frankie's studio. She cracked open the door and peeked in. There stood Frankie, in front of a canvas, mostly painted as far as Grace could tell. She stepped inside and shut the door quietly, not wanting to interrupt Frankie’s concentration. Painting was one of the few things Frankie actually could concentrate on and Grace knew how she hated interruptions.

Grace stood behind Frankie, hovering just over her right shoulder. "Self portrait's always a bitch," Frankie commented, adding a few finishing touches.

"I think it looks like us," Grace told her. In the painting they held hands and Grace was kissing Frankie’s cheek. Grace smiled. It was actually a wonderful likeness.

"I just thought we could use a little something new, you know, for the wedding. The inspiration struck now here I am."

"Here we are," Grace corrected. She took Frankie’s hand and gave it a small squeeze. Then she kissed her cheek. "You coming to bed now, Picasso?"

"What time is it?"

"Ten."

"Then, yes. I think I will go to bed," Frankie replied with a smile.

 

 ** _Something_** **_Borrowed_**

It was the crack of noon when Frankie finally walked downstairs for breakfast. Grace, who had gotten up at eight thirty, was now preparing lunch for herself. "Morning, Grace," Frankie said.

"Afternoon, actually, but it might as well be morning for you," Grace replied. She turned around to face Frankie as she went put something back in the fridge. "Is that my robe," she asked.

Frankie looked down at the garment in question. "Must have grabbed it by mistake," she said. "Do you want it-"

"No, it’s fine," Grace interrupted. She didn’t mind, really. There was a time that she would have. She would have thought of it as a personal insult to see Frankie wearing something of hers, but that was a long time ago. Nearly six years. She’d become someone different in those years, someone better. That was thanks to Frankie. Sure, she still got on her nerves from time to time, but now there was a different light cast on her. One of love, acceptance and tolerance.

Grace could hardly remember the woman she had been six years ago, the one who would have started world war three over a borrowed bathrobe. She chuckled to herself about it now, but she knew it was the truth. She reminded herself that that wasn’t her anymore. No, this Grace Hanson was much different. This one was getting married tomorrow.

 

 ** _Something_** **_Blue_**

Coyote was the go between. Frankie had insisted that Grace not see her all day until the wedding, which of course worried Grace to no end. Who knows what sort of stunt Frankie might pull unsupervised? So, Grace cornered Coyote into giving her hourly updates. Every time he came he told Grace that Frankie was doing fine, she hadn’t done anything crazy, and she’d be ready on time. That last part she didn’t believe, but it helped put her mind at ease nonetheless.

Frankie had Bud and Allison helping her get ready. "Get my clip," Frankie told Bud, pointing to a disorganized pile of various clips and jewelry. "The blue one. The one Babe left me." Bud picked up the oval hair clip and assisted Frankie in putting it in. That was it, she was ready, and only ten minutes behind schedule.

Grace waited nervously at the altar. She wished she had worn a watch. She knew Frankie was late. Frankie was always late, but for some reason Grace felt the need to know just how late she was. Just in case something went wrong. Finally Bud and Allison came out of the house and sat in their seats. Bud gave Grace a thumbs up and Grace breathed out a sigh of relief. It was time.

Then Frankie walked out. Her hair was partially clipped back and just as beautiful as ever, Grace thought. Their family was here, and their friends, and in just a few short minutes, they’d be married.


End file.
